My Chair!
by L1701E
Summary: One-Shot. Set in my Misfitverse. Roberto da Costa learns the hard way to never sit in X23's favorite chair. RR Please!


**My Chair!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics and Sunbow/Hasbro. Malibu Joes belong to various author friends of mine.**

**Hello, folks! L1701E here! Sorry I haven't updated anything. I've had to deal with some family tragedy. I had to say goodbye to two of my family members, and I also developed a but of a craze for a new game I got in Philadelphia recently: A little game called _Pokemon Platinum_. I also had to suffer through writer's block, until I re-read one of my old one-shots: "Rules of West Coast Misfit Manor". In it, Athena, the name X23 has taken in my Misfitverse, mentions she likes to spend her nights reading in her chair, and an idea came to me... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.**

**Malibu Base**

Malibu Base. The home of the Malibu Joes, the California-based offshoot of the GI Joe team. It also was home to their young mutant wards, the West Coast Misfits. And the gang were holding a barbecue.

For those who dedicated their lives to fighting evil, opportunities to just sit back and relax were rare. For the Malibu Joes, such an opportunity had finally come, and they decided to hold a barbecue. They also decided to invite the X-Men to enjoy the barbecue with them. The West Coast team generally got along with the X-Men much better than their East Coast counterparts, even though one of their members clobbered the entire X-Men team single-handedly. **(1)**

"Burgers are ready! Come and get 'em! Who wants burgers?!" A voice of a red-headed man dressed in a yellow uniform announced. Charlie Burns/Firestorm, the Malibu Joes' demolition expert, was working the grill. He knew his way around fire, things that blew up, and any vehicle that could burn rubber.

"Ah'll have one." Rogue held out her plate. "With some cheese and ketchup."

"Comin' right up!" Firestorm nodded. "BR! The lady wants cheese and ketchup!" A Macaque monkey, which was sitting on a table next to the grill, hooted in response. The monkey, unusually enough, was wearing a bright orange vest with pockets and a green headband, although he was also wearing a chef's hat and an apron. He was Blast Radius, Firestorm's partner, pet, and best friend. In front of him was various condiments. He held out a pair of burger buns, which Firestorm placed the burger in. The monkey then put on a slice of cheese and some ketchup on it. He then placed the burger on Rogue's plate.

"Thank you." Rogue smiled. "Yah know, Ah never thought I'd have a monkey serve me a burger." BR hooted and signed something. "What'd he say?"

"He said he hopes you enjoy the burger." Firestorm answered. "Hope you do, kiddo. Used some special spices. Old family recipe." The Southern mutant took a bite of the burger.

"Mm!" She licked her lips. "It's good." The two groups were interacting, and generally having a good time. Meanwhile, inside, Rahne Sinclair was looking through a DVD rack.

"Let's see..." The Scottish lycanthrope thought out loud. "What movie would be good to show outside?" With her was Roberto da Costa, the New Mutant codenamed Sunspot. He and Rahne were once teammates in the X-Men together.

"Anything good?" Roberto asked.

"Hmmm..." Rahne blinked. "Well, there's _Fame_. Ali likes that one."

"Nah." Roberto shook his head. "We got men here."

"Okay..." Rahne looked through the rack some more. "Well, there's _The Best of SmackDown Tenth Anniversary_ set. That's one of Kyle's. " The redhead blinked at another DVD. "_Detroit Rock City. _That's Ace's." While Rahne was mumbling and looking through the cases, Roberto noticed a dark blue fabric-covered armchair in the room. It was a slightly worn armchair, the cushion indicating that it was used a lot and well-loved. The arms of the chair had cupholders built into them, and there was also a small wooden lever on the right-hand side, indicating that it could recline. The curious Brazilian mutant walked towards the chair. He started walking around it,examining it with his eyes.

"'Berto, I'd be careful if I were ye." Rahne warned, not looking up. "Don't get too close tae that chair."

"Why?" Robeto blinked. "Is it explosive or something."

"No. It's Athena's chair." Rahne explained. "She got that chair a short time after the West Coast Misfits were formed. She's extremely protective of that chair."

"What, she's afraid someone will spill ketchup on this chair?" Roberto snickered.

"No, she's very territorial when it come to her stuff." Rahne explained. "One time, a very tired Hardcase flopped intae that chair and fell asleep in it. He found himself being pitched out the window."

"I thought being on this team helped curb her violent tendencies." Roberto rubbed the back of his neck. "Believe me, that girl _needs _to learn to curb 'em. She walloped all of us once!"

"She's made a lot of progress." Rahne defended. "In fact, we went tae the mall one time, and she only punched out one guy. Although tae be fair, he did deserve it, grabbing her arse."

"If you say so." Roberto chuckled. He then proceeded to sit down in the chair, making Rahne's eyes widen in shock.

"'Berto, get off that chair!" Rahne yelped.

"This is a nice chair." Roberto smiled, rubbing the arms of the chair. "I can see why she loves it so."

"'Berto, I am serious!" Rahne ordered. "Get off of that chair!"

"On, what're you so worried about?" Roberto waved her off. "It's not like she's using it now."

"'Berto, nobody sits in that chair. And she somehow knows when people are sitting in it."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Roberto chuckled. He then heard growling. "Huh?" The Brazilian mutant turned his head and saw a none-too-happy Athena standing there with her arms crossed, growling.

"Oh, dear..." Rahne winced.

"What the?!" Roberto blinked in amazement. "Where'd you come from?!" Athena grabbed Roberto and put his face right up to hers.

"_**My. Chair.**_" The clone snarled, then hurled a screaming Roberto through the window.

_**KRESH!**_

Roberto flew through the window in a cloud of glass shards, landing on his side.

"Oof!" He grunted. Athena stared out the broken window, glaring at Roberto. When the noise of X-Men and West Coast Misfits coming to his aid started, she decided to leave the room.

"Ye do realize that ye'll have tae do KP for this?" Rahne reminded the clone.

"I know." Athena nodded as she headed for the kitchen. A smirk formed on her face. "It'll be worth it. Nobody sits in my chair."

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**(1) – X-23, who is a West Coast Misfit in my Misfitverse, defeated the whole X-Men team in an episode of _X-Men: Evolution_. **


End file.
